Delivery of a Lifetime
by ImmortalGoddess76
Summary: When Bella gets the call that Jake needs her to deliver a meal for him because Nessa has went into labor, it will be a delivery of a lifetime. AH, HEA


**Hello everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice. This is just a story that popped into my head after I woke up from a dream. HEHE! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, this is just my borrowing of them.** **I have a temp Beta that is going through my two stories and fixing mistakes for me. TY Ellie! Also, after reading the reviews I have decided to try and make a full story out of this one shot. It might take some time till I have an idea firmly in place. Enjoy!**

My name is Isabella Swan, but all my friends call me Bella. I am 5ft 4 inches with brown hair and brown eyes. I am just a plain Jane, although my friends tell me I am the typical girl next door. I live in Port Angeles, Washington, in a small apartment big enough for myself. I have no significant other, though Jake at one point wanted that position. Jake is my best friend. We grew up together because our fathers were best friends. Jake had a big crush on me, but I only saw him as my little brother. Don't let that particular term of endearment fool you, Jake is 6ft 3 inches tall and towers over me.

It was after college that Jake met Nessa. Vanessa Wolfe was a lovely petite girl at 5ft 7 inches with brown hair, red highlights and hazel eyes and Jake soon became smitten. Jake met her when he started working for Volturi's Bella E Buona Ristorante. He was still trying to push for a relationship with me at the time and simply loved the restaurant's name. It is with Jake that my story begins.

It is just after midnight when I get the call. In the grip of sleep, I pick up the phone, instinctively knowing who it was.

"Bella, I need your help!" he says.

"Calm down Jake.", I tell him.

"It's time Bella and I need to go, can you please deliver this last order for me. Pleasssseeee!"

"Ok, ok Jake", I reply.

Nessa was due to give birth to their first child. My guess was a girl, but Jake swore it would be a boy. Nessa didn't care either way, she just wanted a healthy baby.

"I'll drop it off at your place. The guy wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to tell him we didn't deliver after midnight, but he didn't care. At least he will tip big for you Bells, maybe you can buy the baby a new gift with all that dough, since he is at the Port Angeles Marina, on a yacht", he says. "I'd do it myself if Nessa wasn't about to give birth to my son", I laugh. "You don't know it's a boy yet Jake, but ok I'll get ready and meet you at the hospital after I'm done," I told him.

Jake dropped off the order and gave me the delivery address at the Marina for spot #47. Grabbing my jacket, I get into my blue 2 door Saturn. I love my girl. She has been good to me since "The Beast", took a dive. I miss my big red Chevy truck Charlie gave me, but I admit my girl is way better on gas mileage.

Driving to the Marina, I know where I need to go. Rosalie, my other best friend, used to live with her dad on one. The lower numbers were the boats closest to shore and the higher was for the yachts further out. (Just a guess btw) I know Jake would jump at the chance to make this delivery even after hours because the tip would be big. It is only because of Nessa that he thought to give it to me, that and she would have his balls for dinner if he didn't show up. Rosalie and I met in college. She was a Mechanical Engineering Major while I was an Accounting Major. You wouldn't think she would be into that type a thing. Rosalie was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, goddess. She could have any man eating out of her hand. We got on together well and I had met her dad many times. Mr. Hale was a businessman. They were very wealthy and lived in Seattle for most of the year. Mr. Hale took time off during the winter months and would move the boat to Port Angeles for a quiet setting. He was in spot #41 so it was no surprise that I would pass his boat to get where I was going. My guess is I would get about a $500-$1000 tip on this delivery. Being that I made $2500 a month, I was not going to complain about making that much in one day. I work accounting for Golden Star Bank. The money was decent and I got by well enough since I took great care of my budget. I didn't go out of my way to over spend and put money in savings in case of an emergency.

Arriving at the Marina ten minutes later, I got out and headed to my destination. For the most part, it was quiet, on a Sunday morning around 12:43 am. Any party-goers were gone or passed out. It also helped that the Marina had a quiet time of 1 am. Anyone that made noise after that would be kicked out due to the businessmen that traveled the area. They came here for the quiet instead of the hustle and bustle of the Seattle area.

When I arrived at #47, I could tell a party had gone on. There was trash all over the yacht of drink cups, plates, and toppled furniture. I just shook my head and made my way onto the boat. Stepping carefully, I headed inside.

"Hello," I said but got no answer. These boats are big and it could take me a little while to find someone. Moving farther in, I headed up some steps.

"Hello. I'm here for your delivery.", still no answer. It seemed I would have to check the whole boat. So, moving farther, to the above deck, I didn't see anyone either. Still not sure where the customer was, I went back down towards the bow.

I found him there. He was the most stunning man I'd ever seen. He was laying down on the seat cushions seemingly passed out. He had to have been about 6ft 1 or 2 inches with bronze colored hair. I couldn't take my eyes off him. My heartbeat quickened and I lost my breath just taking in the spectacular view of his face and body. He was tall, but with a muscular build. Shaking my head at myself I needed to get down to business. Jake and Nessa would be waiting on me to get to the hospital even though I knew it would be hours before she gave birth.

Looking at the receipt, the name said Mr. Cullen. Well, time to find out if I have the right person.

I shook his shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, are you, Mr. Cullen?" At first, I didn't get a reply. He simply huffed at me and groaned. I repeated myself, "Sir. Are you Mr. Cullen? I have the food you ordered." He blinked his eyes and our eyes locked. I gasped. He had the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. If I had to guess, I'd say they were the color of emeralds.

Asking one last time, "I'm from Volturi's. Did you order food? Are you Mr. Cullen?" He replied, "Edward."

Frowning, I wasn't sure if I had the right person or not because the tag did not say the name was Edward Cullen.

I looked around the rest of the boat, but the man sat up and said, "Yes, I am Edward Cullen." Sighing, I was glad to know I had the right person.

"Where would you like this?" I asked as I held up the bag of food for him to see. I had to help stabilize him when he swayed while getting up. He moved inside the deck to a table and had a seat. I made my way around all the trash on his boat and followed him.

Frowning to myself again, I would shoot anyone who treated my boat this way if I owned one. Charlie, my dad, was the town sheriff and taught me how to use a gun properly.

I guess Edward saw my look. "What?"

Well, I wasn't going to beat around the bush and lie to the guy. I said, "How can you let people treat your boat like this? I would never allow anyone to come into my home and treat it like trash just because I had money to pay for someone to clean it up."

He just shrugged his shoulder and told me, he didn't really care. Shaking my head at him, I said, "I would be willing to bet that they use you for your money and if people do not respect you, how can you be sure other people in your life are not also using you? I am not talking just friends that you think you have, but your attorney and accountant? How do you know they are not ripping you off with your partying ways?"

He seemed to think this over. I could tell he was smart when it came to business, but his party boy ways would almost certainly lead to people using him.

He told me, "I would know, they would not do that to me. Their life would be over if they crossed me." Laughing, I said, "It is hard to be crossed if you don't care or acknowledge it might be happening." "I am an accountant myself and I bet anything that if I read your books that I would find that you are being taken advantage of."

I wasn't about to tell him that I knew about his business. Cullen Marketing Inc. was a multi-billion-dollar firm. They had their hands in everything from internet, homes, and cars. Edward Cullen was a party man and spent large amounts of money on anything. I knew in my heart that people that rich didn't even blink at the amount of money they spent and wouldn't think that those they surrounded themselves with, would try to take advantage of that.

Edward seemed to think to himself and looked at me and said one word, "Ok." Not sure what he meant by that. He confidently said, "Ok, I'll take your bet. I will show you my books and if someone is crossing me I'll pay you triple the amount I pay my accountant."

Gasping for breath I replied stupidly, "What?" He calmly said, "I will pay you to check over my books and see if anyone is crossing me. I do not like the thought that because I have been thoughtless that someone would be willing to try to get away with ripping me off. I am intelligent enough to know that people use others for money to get ahead in life. I am a good businessman and willing to pay someone if they have earned it, but not if they haven't."

I thought to myself, this is crazy, and possibly the dream of a lifetime. I knew that his accountant had to be "in the money" when it came to the Cullen investments. I could possibly put money down on my own home with this. Jake was going to be so pissed that this tip was almost a new job offer as well.

I replied, "Ok. However, it will take a while to go through it all. But, if you have your books available, I could get started."

He got up and moved a panel to a television. He grabbed a wireless mouse and keyboard and brought it back to the table. He moved the mouse and the screen came to life as he navigated to the internet settings. Showing him respect, I turned my head when he got to his bank account information.

He pulled it up and told me to, "Take a look, I am just going to eat if you don't mind."

As Edward ate, I asked questions about his accounts. I started taking down numbers. I had to get an idea of what he paid people, any money owing, and what monthly payments he regularly made. I wanted to make sure the numbers matched as well as the descriptions on items he had been paying.

After getting a decent idea of the numbers I looked up at him. He had been watching me go through the information. I hated to tell him the bad news, but I was not about to lie to him.

Sighing, I said, "As far as I can tell you are being taken advantage of by your attorney, accountant, your boat company, and a few investment dealers."

I waited for that harsh information to sink in. He replied, "How? Show me." So, clicking each entry I went through his bank account with him. I told him that just this year alone (its April) he had spent close to $21 million dollars. Of that $21 million, $9.6 million is being paid to two boat payments ($1.2million a month, a piece), one belonging to him and the other belonging to his accountant. I showed him his house payment of $2.1 million and a luxury cottage in the Bahamas of $1.1 million. I then proceeded to show him another payment on a cottage in his accountant's name in California of $800,000. With utilities and other payments close to another million a month, this more than skyrocketed when paying these expenses for both him and his accountant, to $8 million.

"Your attorney is not screwing you as bad. You say he charges $10,000 a day if any new paperwork is needed and right now he has been charging $100,000 a month even when there is no need." I told him.

"As of right now, in this year alone, I would say your attorney has made $330,000 off you and your accountant has made $6 million."

I could tell he was in shock. Not only had I given him the numbers but showed him how and where it came from in just 30 minutes of my time and only briefly going over his transactions. I had yet to look further into other accounts or other people. Although, it is hard to tell just how long the people had been employed by him. If it was years, I would say his accountant alone could have stolen $100 million from him in just 5 years.

That shock quickly turned to rage. He was mad, steam just might come out of his ears he was so mad. Looking at me, he said. "They are fired, every one of them and I'm going to sue their asses. They will never work again in their trade. You're hired! I will pay you $1 million a year as salary to take over as my new accountant."

Now it was my turn to go into shock. My jaw dropped. He couldn't be serious! He didn't know me or my credentials. I barely could think straight. $1 million! A year! It was more money that I could ever think to make. However, if your accountant is taking you for almost $20 million a year I guess that would be spare change to a guy as wealthy as Edward Cullen.

Sputtering out, "What, how, why?" It was really all I could get out.

He smiled at me and said, "I will even give you a bonus if you will start today, $250,000." I stared at him. With my mouth agape, I just nodded my head.

Jumping slightly when my phone rang, I answered it, "Hello."

"Where are you? Nessa is about to give birth!" Oh crap! I was hit by the sudden realization that I forgot about Nessa!

"I am on my way! Sorry!" I told him. Jumping up I told Edward I needed to go.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" He asked me.

I replied, "My friend is at the hospital having her baby. It is the reason her husband wasn't delivering your food instead of me."

He replied, "Well I am glad for that, you have just changed my life for the better. I will even give you a ride, I would hate for something to happen to you on the way to the hospital and if you're going to start working for me I should know your name at least."

"Bella, my name is Bella," I told him.

To think, I was woken up at midnight by Jake because Nessa went into labor. Their life would change because of a new baby and mine just changed because I was lucky enough to make the biggest tip of my life - a new job!

 **One year later.**

Life has changed for me. I got the greatest job I could think of working for Cullen Marketing Inc. and found a wonderful man in Edward. It was about 4 months after I started working for him that he asked me out on a date. I managed to curtail his spending and his party boy ways were now virtually non-existent. I met his parents as well as his brother and sister. I instantly could see that Esme and Carlisle are wonderful people and didn't let their money change who they are. They had been worried that Edward would never settle down and change his ways. Alice and her husband Jasper are also beautiful people. Alice ran a boutique and her husband was previously in the military. Emmett ran the sales department of the Cullen business. One day when they stopped by for lunch he met Rosalie and it was love at first sight.

I found many more transactions that were costing Edward millions of dollars, including a few marketing investors that had shady business practices. Needless to say, due to the extent of his crimes, his accountant is in jail, paying back what he had stolen as well as being questioned by the FBI regarding his account links with people in the mafia.

His attorney now fired and sued, word soon got out that the rich really don't like it when you cross them. It is a given that they like to party, but there is a line you do not cross.

Me? I took that first bonus check of $250,000 and bought myself a house, (no down payment for me) as well as a new car (was going to miss my girl), but it was worth it. I even gave Jake, Nessa, and their little girl Emma, a down payment of $25,000 on a new home as a thank you to Jake for letting me do that delivery.

Life can change in the blink of an eye. Dreams can come true with a little bit of luck. Here's to Dreaming!


End file.
